Many entities seeking to reduce the expense and overhead associated with maintaining their own computing resources, such as data storage and computing capacity, have turned to solutions offered by computing resource service providers. Such distributed computing systems provide customers with the ability to generate virtual devices, such as block storage devices. As the number of volumes generated in the distributed computing system grows larger, the computing resources required to service related activity may also become quite large, maintenance of these computing resources, as well as the need to maintain the availability of these volumes, becomes increasingly important. However, maintaining these computing resources without impacting volume availability can be difficult.